Luke Rosella
Luke Rosella is an Australian racing driver who is currently racing for Prifelli Racing in the Formula FG Championship. Career Formula FG Season 5 Luke had his first outing in his car at the Formula FG pre-season test at Silverstone. At the end of the session, he ended up 19th out of 22 entries, half a second off Ben Utzer's fastest time, and about 2 tenths off his teammate Andrea Dovizioso's time. Luke showed rapid pace during practice for the Australian Grand Prix, placing in the top 10 in both practice sessions. After a great qualifying performance, All ambitions were crushed for the young Australian, when he collided with Rob Sharp during the 2nd lap, dropping him down to 21st. He was running as high as 16th until on lap 50 his Prifelli received a puncture, and he was unable to return to the pits, thus his race was over. At next round in Malaysia, Rosella once again turned in a brilliant qualifying performance, also out qualifying his teammate in the process. he ended up finishing in 10th, his first points finish of his career. For Portugal, (the Replacement of Baku), Rosella stuck a wheel from another car, ending his race. His result at the next round in Austria (replacement for the Portugal Round) was quite the same, with his Prifelli expiring early on in the race, despite running near the points. After a lacklustre 12th place finish in Watkins Glen, Luke came home to an impressive 6th place in Canadian Grand Prix, after taking advantage of retirements and running on a one-stop strategy. The next race at Catalunya was quite the opposite. on the second lap, Rosella had an incident with his teammate Andrea Dovizioso on the second lap, causing his teammate to spin and Luke to go in the travel trap. after this, Luke could not make any solid progress and ended up finishing 17th, a race he would like to forget. Sprint Championship It was Announced that Rosella would stay with Prifelli Racing for the new Formula FG Sprint Championship. Helmet Luke's Helmet Design consists of a plain dark grey base colour, consisting of a thick black stripe running through the middle, along with a tinted visor. Although the design looks quite similar to the design of the late Pedro Rodriquez, Luke has said that the design has not taken any inspiration from Pedro's Helmet. For the Season 5 Pacific Grand Prix, Luke debuted a one-off helmet, with the design incorporating the national colours of South Australia. He also used the design for the final grand prix in Brazil. Racing Record Complete Formula FG Results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center; font-size:90%" !Year !Entrant !1 !2 !3 !4 !5 !6 !7 !8 !9 !10 !11 !12 !13 !14 !15 !17 !18 !DC !Points |- |Season 5 |Prifelli Racing | bgcolor="#EFCFFF" | AUS Ret | bgcolor="#dfffdf" | MAL 10 | bgcolor="#EFCFFF" | POR Ret | bgcolor="#EFCFFF" | AUT Ret | bgcolor="#cfcfff" | USA 12 | bgcolor="#dfffdf" | CAN 6 | bgcolor="#cfcfff" |ESP 17 | bgcolor="#cfcfff" |FRA 18 | bgcolor="#cfcfff" |GBR 18 | bgcolor="#dfffdf" |GER 6 | bgcolor="#cfcfff" |HUN 12 | bgcolor="#cfcfff" |BEL 14 | bgcolor="#cfcfff" |ITA 15 | bgcolor="#cfcfff" |UAE 16 | bgcolor="#cfcfff" |JPN 13 | bgcolor="#efcfff" |PAC Ret | bgcolor="#cfcfff" |BRA 17 !19th !17 |-